Tea Party
by quillie
Summary: Len, Rin, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, and Luka had an after school tea party to talk about their next performance for shcool art show. But, something terrible happened! "GUMI! LEN!" Read and review?


A/N: Hello! This is my first fic in this fandom and also my first fic in English. You know, I want to write a fic in English. Desperately. It's unbeta-ed (sorry) and I'm not a native speaker so please correct me if I made silly grammatical errors. Thank you for your support! :)

* * *

**Tea Party**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except the plot! I swear!

**Warning: **Some errors like misstyping or anything deals with grammar.

Here we go!

.

"Come on, guys, isn't there any better place than up here?"

Kaito grumbled as he kept his eyes shut. He was afraid of height or commonly called acrophobia_. _His group—Vocaloid—was having an after school tea party on top of their school building. Oh, seriously, what was on their mind? Wasn't it better to have a "tea party" in their school hall? It certainly was empty since all the students had gone home. Kaito didn't understand at all.

"Kaito-_nii_, it _is _the best place to have a tea party, you know," said Miku, preparing some cups and saucers Luka had brought. "Look at the twilight sky," She pointed to the reddening sky. "Red, orange… isn't it beautiful? We can watch the sunset too later."

Kaito blinked. He blushed as he thought about watching sunset with Miku. Len pulled Kaito arm and forced him to sit down. The blonde boy grinned and sat beside him. "It's okay Kaito-_nii_. You wouldn't fall down. Relax."

Kaito sighed heavily, trying to calm himself down. The he looked around. "Where's my sister?"

"Meiko-_nee_?" guessed Rin—Len's twin sister. "You said she can't be here with us today. And I heard you said she is flirting with Hiyama-_sensei _right now_._"

"Nice ears, Rin," Kaito chuckled. "Yeah, she is. But, I meant my little sister."

Len spun his head around, looking for the green-haired girl. Rin did the same. "I don't know," said Rin and Len together. "_We _don't know." They corrected together again. What a cute twin!

"Gakupo, too, cannot be here right now. You know, his basketball team goes to final," informed Luka.

Not long after that, the only door to reach the roof swung open. There was a girl with green hair and green orbs panting heavily. Her uniform was a bit messy. "_Go-Gomennasai! _I'm sorry I'm late! I-I slipped on a banana peel s-so I just cleaned myself in the restroom. I'm sorry," her cheeks were red as she was embarrassed.

Kaito pulled a chair beside him. "It is okay, Gumi. Come, have a seat."

Gumi walked clumsily to the chair between Kaito and Len. Her cheeks were still red. "Th-Thank you, Kaito-_niichan._"

"We haven't started yet, Gumi-_chan_. Relax." Luka finally spoke up, smiling at her. Gumi squeezed her skirt and nodded slowly.

Len noticed her gesture. _She really is a shy girl. Yet, cute_, he thought. He patted her shoulder. "Don't be so shy. We're here to reduce our stress after school. And we're gonna talk about our next performance at the school art show, right, Rin-_chan_?"

Rin nodded. "You did a great job at the art show last year, remember? Don't be so shy."

"O-Okay, I'm trying," said Gumi.

"Good!" Miku stood up and pouring tea on their cups. Each of them thanked to her. "Now, let's enjoy the tea! My dad brought it from London. He said it's the best tea in England!"

They gave it a try. Gumi touched her cup, then removed her fingertips quickly as she felt the cup was hot. "Be careful, Gumi-_chan_. It's hot." Kaito warned her.

Gumi used to drink Japanese tea which served warm in cups without handle on it, so she was a bit shocked. She took a look at Miku, Luka, and Rin. They lifted up their cups at the handle and sipped it gracefully. She imitated them and drank it. Being shy as she was, she blushed again.

"Delicious, Miku-_neechan_! I love it!" said Len, grinning at Miku.

"Thank you, Len-_kun_," answered Miku, smiling at Len. "Nah, now, let's talk about our concept for the next school art show!"

"Un! Last year we used Cinderella concept. This year should be totally new!" yelled Rin, feeling really excited.

"I'm with Rin," said Kaito shortly.

"Me too," so did Luka.

Miku rubbed her chin—a gesture she adopted when she's thinking hard. The others also thought an idea for their concept this year. Suddenly, Miku clicked her fingers. All of them paid attention to her as soon as she did that. "What about a musical drama?"

"About?" asked Luka.

"Angels, fairies, unicorn and such!" answered Miku quickly. She batted her eyelashes. "That would be _kawaii_~"

Kaito slapped his forehead. Len furrowed his eyebrows. Rin showed you-are-genius-that-is-brilliant face. Luka raised one of her eyebrows. And Gumi did nothing but listened.

"But, _Neechann~ _I'm a boy! I'd rather push-up a hundred times than get involved to your dress-up thingy!" cried Len.

"Moreover, Miku-_chan,_" interrupted Luka. "It will look like some old fairytales."

Miku frowned (_Cute! _Thought Kaito). "Then, do you have any idea?"

Silence. They tried to find any possibilities for their art show concept. Something unpredictable. Something had never been shown before. All this time, they always used fairytales. They often improved it though and did a little change too in order to make it more interesting. In short, they made parodies of some boring fairytales.

"What if we use a mafia story? With some shooting and fighting scenes in it?" Len told his idea. "That would be suspenseful!"

"Great idea, Len!" yelled Kaito. "Future setting, unpredictable ending, blood everywhere and awesome weapons men ever made! That would be super cool, right?"

"Sure it is! Give me five!" replied Len and did high-five with Kaito.

Oh, boys thing. The girls (except Gumi) rolled their eyes. "Guys, really," said Luka. "There will be _many _children from elementary school watch us. Are you sure you want to show stupid things like killing each other with plastic swords?"

Knowing they wouldn't win this argument, the only thing Kaito and Len do was cursing at the wind quietly. Gumi, the one who sat between them, giggled at their compactness.

"Ah, Gumi-_chan_, do you have any idea?" asked Miku softly.

And suddenly, all of them stared at her curiously. Soon, Gumi felt nervous. She looked down and squeezed her skirt again. "Um… I-I was th-thinking about… um, you know, I love cats. S-so, maybe we can wear cat ears and… make a parody drama musical about… cat life," she stuttered.

"Kaito-_nii, _your little sister is cute!" exclaimed Len. And that made Gumi's face became a total red. Just like strawberry.

"I-I'm not!" replied Gumi a bit louder than… ever.

"Stop seducing my sister, Len!" Kaito shouted, showing a protective gesture.

"I'm not seducing her! That is true!" said Len.

"Bro, calm down," interrupted Rin. "We are here not for watching a soap opera of you confessing to Gumi-_chan_. We are here to talk about our performance, okay?" And seriously, who could bear Rin's death-glare?

"I think that is a good idea, Gumi-_chan_! I love cats, too. They're lovely!" said Miku.

"Yeah, we can do a parody about housecats and stray cats. We're not going to meow all the time, of course. We—the cats—can speak. It'd be like a fable. How does it sound like?" suggested Luka.

"Awesome!" replied the others.

"Then, it's fixed!" yelled Miku, smiling widely. "We're gonna use cat life for our concept this year! We'll discuss about the plot next meeting, okay? I'm sure you, guys, too tired to think of it now."

All of them also smiled as they had reached their agreement. Gumi saved the day!

"Ah, look! The sun sets!" yelled Rin, pointing at the sun. The scenery was so beautiful. Rin and Len ran to the edge of the flat roof to see it more clearly. Miku, Luka, and Gumi followed them to enjoy this beautiful scenery they couldn't enjoy every time.

Gumi looked into the sky and smiled. It gradated beautifully from purple, yellow, orange, and then red. She remembered one of Len's songs called Orange. Gumi didn't really understand what it meant, but she really enjoyed the melodies. It was beautiful. Just like the twilight sky she's watching.

"Hey, guys, don't be so rude. Help me tidy up the table," Kaito muttered. He was too afraid to stand up at the edge and watch the sunset.

Too bad they were hypnotized by its beauty and ignored him. Kaito sighed heavily. "Come on!"

"Alright, _Niichan_, I'll he—!"

"GUMI!"

It happened really fast. Gumi—willing to help her dear brother—was turning around when her foot somehow slipped and she fell from the roof of three-floor building. Kaito tried so hard to fight his fear and ran to the edge to see what happened to her sister.

"LEN! NO!" Rin shouted really out loud as her twin brother jumped off the edge. "STUPID BROTHER!" And then they ran down the stairs as fast as they could.

"LEN!" cried Gumi as she saw Len falling down.

Time went really slowly. Len stretched his hand to reach Gumi. "Hold my hand!"

Gumi couldn't hear anything. She was scared the hell out of her. The gravity kept pulling them down. And when she was sure a _shinigami _would take her soul right at that time, she felt someone hugging her protectively. Could it be…?

_SPLASH!_

Water! How could she forget there was a river at school backyard? However, she didn't want to open her eyes. She was too afraid. She held (she was sure it was) Len's blazer tightly. She could feel he brought her out of the river. And when she felt the grass beneath her, she finally opened her eyes, panting and coughing really hard. Len said nothing but panted, too. They were complete wet. Len's banana bangs didn't look like a banana anymore.

No kidding.

"LEN! GUMI!" familiar voices came, shouting at them. Miku, Luka, and Kaito ran down the steps while Rin slid down the oblique ground along the river. She ran to her brother and hugged him tightly.

"Stupid! Why did you do that? You scared me, you fool!" cried Rin.

"R-Rin, you-you're trying to kill me or what?" said Len as he couldn't breathe.

Rin released his brother, giving him her death-glare. Len just grinned awkwardly. "See? I'm perfectly okay~"

Seeing her brother with his silly grin plastered on his lips, she couldn't help but giggled. She pinched his cheek. "Promise me you won't put yourself in danger again?"

"I promise," said Len.

"Good boy," Rin smiled, patting his head as he was a cute puppy. "Gumi-_chan_, are you okay?" asked Rin. Gumi nodded quietly.

"Gumi! Oh God, are you alright?" asked Kaito. Miku and Luka scotched to see their condition. They really worried about them.

"_Cough, _I'm alright, _Niichan_. I'm okay," answered Gumi.

Kaito shook her head. "No, you're not. Jeez, Mum and Dad will be mad at me. Let's go home. Climb my back now."

"No, _Niichan_, I'm okay. Just… well, wet. I can walk to home, though," replied Gumi. She turned her head to face Len. "And… thank you so much, Len-_san_. You were really brave. I-I could've dead. _Arigatou gozaimasu_."

"Yeah, you're welcome," answered Len. "That's what friends are for!"

"Hero-complex, am I correct?" Luka muttered. "It is an inherent desire to help others."

"Yeah! I heard Len-_kun _has released a new song called Superhero, too," said Miku, bursting out laughing.

Len blushed. "Shut up!"

"Well, they kinda right, Lenny," said Rin, teasing him.

"Not again, Rin! You're betraying me!"

And by that you're-betraying-me word, all of them laughed at him. Oh God, he did sound like a languish woman in an old telenovela. Len puffed his cheeks and looked away, feeling annoyed. But then, he just laughed with them for no reason. It's really wonderful when you're around your friends, right?

**The End**

* * *

What do you think? Sucks? Tell me your opinion, please! :)

**OMAKE**

They walked to home together because they were neighbors.

"Gosh, I cannot wait! I'm sure our performance this year would be much better than last year!" exclaimed Rin. "Miku-_neechan_, I'm waiting for your arrangements!"

"Yeah, I'm writing the notes on my mind," said Miku, staring at the sky. "I need some music sheets. Do you have some, Kaito-_nii_?"

"Wow, that was really fast!" said Kaito in amazement. "Sure, I have some. I'll hand it to you by seven, okay? 'Cause I think… it'll take some time to find some. Hehe…"

"Oh, Miku-_neechan_, I'm telling you. His room," said Gumi, pointing at his brother. "was a complete mess."

"Gumi!"

"Well, it's not that shocking," said Miku, giggling. Kaito blushed as they started laughing at him. He glanced at her sister. Gumi just stuck her tongue out.

"_Hachoo!" _Len and Gumi sneezed.

"Ah, it's getting cold. Walk faster, sister. Go! Go! Go!" ordered Len, pushing her twin sister to walk faster.

"Um, guys, don't you feel odd?" asked Luka in a sudden. "Like, something is missing. I don't know what, though."

They stopped, opening their bags to check their stuff. "Nothing's left behind," said Kaito.

"I think so," said Rin and Len. "_We _think so."

They tried to remember things they'd brought to school. They kept quiet until Miku and Luka exclaimed together.

"My tea!"

"My cups!"

They looked at each other and couldn't help but laughed.

**It really ended here**

* * *

Review, please?


End file.
